A camera phone is a mobile terminal that has a camera built-in and is coupled with a server-based infrastructure or protocol, such as MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service), that allows the user to instantly share pictures and video with someone that has a device adapted to receive pictures and video. Typically the receiving device must have a web browser with messaging or must be capable of decoding and displaying MMS information, as opposed to an ordinary telephone for example. The picture and video are usually delivered after the message recipient requests they be sent in response to a notification of a picture or video message received at a server.
While camera phones have been found useful by tourists and for other common civilian purposes, as they are cheap, convenient, and portable; they have also posed controversy, as they enable surreptitious photography. A user may pretend to be simply talking on the phone or browsing the internet, drawing no suspicion, and be able to photograph a person or place illegally or against that person's wishes.
From time to time, organizations and places have prohibited or restricted the use of camera phones and other cameras because of the privacy, security, and copyright issues they pose. Such places include the Pentagon, federal and state courts, museums, theaters, and local fitness clubs.